My Dilemma
by FunkieCookie
Summary: AU:Prince Takuto's father is forcing him to marry on his 19th birthday so that he can inherit the throne later. Takuto has no intentions to wed while the sadistic Izumi is using the party much to his benefit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back again and this time with a new story! This is part 1 to a 2 part fic written in a lighthearted manner in Takuto's POV. (Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Don't have a beta but I tried to catch as many of the mistakes as I can) Tell me if you like it! Enjoy!

PS:  
(Fate breaking love will be updated shortly. In the next chapter: Mitsuki is finally going to school with two hot guys by her side. How will the fan girls react? Find out soon!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

King Kira: 40

Queen Kira: 38

Takuto Kira: 18

Izumi Rio: 19

Mitsuki Koga: 14

Madoka Wakamatsu: 18

Meroko Yui: 18

Aoi Koga: 35

Hazuki Kouyama: 32

Fuzuki Kouyama: 50

* * *

A long, long time ago, in a kingdom far away… 

"Father, is it absolutely necessary to have this ball on my birthday party? Can't it be just a family thing like it always has been?" I asked as I increased my pace to keep up with father who was trying to escape my pestering questions.

"Son, it is absolutely necessary for you to find a bride. You are eighteen years old, nineteen in 2 weeks; you need to get married so I can give the throne to you in a couple of years." Father stated with a voice of complete authority.

"But I don't want to marry some random girl at a ball… I want to marry a girl I truly love…" I muttered grudgingly.

Father suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into him. He sighed and said slowly as if he was tired of this topic, "Takuto, we've been over this before haven't we? These girls are not some _random_ girls off the street. They are hand-picked princesses or daughters of notable subjects that are of prime and proper families. A lot better than those girls you find in the village where they have to work in the fields and such."

I didn't talk anymore. It was the end of the question. My father was right, we've been over this more times than I can count; and they all ended in my defeat. I really don't see why I have to choose one of these girls as my future bride. 'Prime and proper' was what I was afraid of. From what I've figured out in my fifteen years of experience (let's not count the time when I was still in a crib), there are only two 'breeds' of princesses, or _notable_ girls in this matter. There are:

1. The overly submissive and quiet individuals, or

2. The loud and noisy rumors starting ones

Just my luck. I'm not being stereotypical here. After years and years of spending my _wonderful_ Friday evenings at not so exciting balls or parties, I've come to those conclusions and believe me, they are definitely correct. If there is a girl out there in this world that is not part of those two categories, I swear, I'll marry her right away. I slowly trudged back to my room and when I opened it I saw the one and only Izumi sitting on a couch playing with my guitar.

Izumi is the prince of a near by kingdom. He's the only child like me except he doesn't seem too happy back at his home so he hikes out in mine. He mentioned something about his parents fighting a lot and it gets to him. I guess I would run away too if my parents fight non-stop. I wouldn't want to be part of it. Izumi is my best friend and we met when I was three years old and he was four years old:

The memory is still as fresh as if it happened just yesterday. I attended a party with my parents similar to the ones now, except everyone I knew now was a lot smaller. I was pretty shy back then, enclosed in my own little bubble. I mean how can you not be paranoid when older girls would come up for no reason and pinch you in the face? It hurts man; it hurts after a couple dozen of girls coming up to you and starts cooing. Whoever said that 'there's more to a girl than a pretty face' is correct.

Well, Izumi was the one that popped that bubble and contributed to who I am now. I was in the courtyard towards the end of the party, hiding from those evil girls when something hit me on my head. I looked down and I found a piece of rock on the tiled floor. I picked it up, but I couldn't tell which direction it came from until another one hit me on my head. I turned around and chucked the rock with as much power as my little hand would give into a seemingly innocent berry bush.

"_Owie…"_ someone said. I walked a little closer to the bush and a boy, no bigger than me clad in yellow jumped out and pounced on me.

"_Hey!" _I said and we both started laughing. I'm kind of surprised now that I wasn't mad at him. It's probably because I've never had so much fun and excitement before and I guess neither did he.

"_Who are you? I'm Izumi Rio, the most cu… no handsome boy in the whole wide ooniverse."_

"_I'm Takuto. What's… hand…handbum and ooniverse?"_

"_It's HANDS-O-M-E. It means I'm… Ok, you know **that** word that girls always say? It starts with a 'c' and it is bad if we say it? It kind of means pretty."_

"_Yeah I guess so; I've had enough experience with that word. What about it?"_

"_Well it means **that** except its ok for guys to say it."_

I made a face, _"All right if you say so… what's an ooniverse then?"_

"_Ooniverse means really, really big. You know the world is big right?"_

I nodded.

"_Well the ooniverse is even bigger. Got it? You should tell your mommy to get you a teacher. I'm FOUR years old and I've had a teacher for almost half a year now!"_

* * *

I still smile at the thought. Five minutes of vocabulary learning lead to fifteen years of ongoing and perpetual friendship. It's funny how things work in this world. 

I smiled at Izumi and greeted, "Hey Izumi having fun?"

Izumi looked up from the guitar and said, "You know what Ta-kun? I've been thinking there is something about using other peoples stuff."

I gave him a confused look.

"Ok, that didn't really come out right. So like for example: your guitar. We bought the exact guitar, at the same shop, at the same time, yet yours sound better than mine. Someone should investigate on that phenomenon, it's weird."

I laughed, "Is that all Izumi? And I was standing here thinking you have some grand hypothesis. Well, if you want we can trade guitars. I don't mind."

He shook his head and set the guitar back into its leather case, "Na..., it's going to lose its allure the moment I walk into my house with it." Izumi gave his 'evil' smile and said, "I'll just come here when I want to play the guitar."

"Ok sure… you do that. You practically live here anyway. So what brings you here so early in the morning? You usually don't come until lunch time (for all the obvious reasons)," I asked while sitting down next to him.

Izumi nudged me in the stomach, hard. "You lucky guy, your parents are practically giving you a bachelor party for your birthday and you get first pick at all the princesses. I'll be your best man right? Make sure to save some for me."

I made a face, "Well, you can take all of them if you like. I probably won't find a girl I like from there anyway."

I paused and asked, "Hey wait Izumi, don't you already have a girlfriend? The one you met last month at a party?"

Izumi shrugged, "Oh you mean Hana? Let's just say flowers have the tendency to wither and lose its appeal rather quickly." (A/N: Hana is the Japanese word for flower)

"Izumi, you're despicable. Stop playing around and hurting numerous of girls' hearts," I said with utter discontent.

"Hey our morals are different so let's not start a fight over it," Izumi replied. He crossed his legs casually and smiled, "Besides, they all know what they are up for. Is it my fault if they come to me with their own free will? Just admit it Ta-kun. I'm just irresistibly good looking. It's as simple as that."

"You are incorrigible you sadist," I spat out.

"Ah, looks like someone has finally figured me out. Don't tell the girls now Ta-kun." Izumi grinned lazily. "By the way, when _are_ the girls coming?"

"Today," I answered, "Father wants me to 'get to know them' a little more. He expects be to make my decision on my birthday. I hate it when my parents pave the road to the future for me. Look, they even wrote out this 'elaborate' speech that I have to give."

I stood up, went to a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment paper and handed it to Izumi.

Izumi took the paper, unfolded it and started to read, "**Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for taking the time from your busy schedules to come to my humble nineteenth birthday party. I am honored to be accompanied by your presence on such an important occasion…**" Izumi burst out laughing and was almost to the verge of tearing. "Oh man, I feel sorry for you. It is so sugar-coated…"

I gave him the 'no-duh' look.

"… **I say important because today is not only the date of my birthday, but also the day that I will choose my bride. XXXXX will my wife. Even though we've only met for a short two weeks, I know I will love her for the rest of my life. I love her attitude, her poise, her XXX sparkling eyes, I love everything about her…**"

I couldn't stand hearing it anymore and I told Izumi to stop. I folded the paper back up and placed it back at the most obscure and hidden place in my drawer to ensure that I wouldn't accidentally encounter it when I open my cabinet.

A knock was heard and after Izumi said 'come in', a maid in her early twenties walked in.

"Hey, Michiko, what is it?" I asked.

"Sir, the madam sent me to tell you that the princesses will be arriving shortly, in about an hour. She wants you to change into this." Michiko said as she handed me a white box with both hands.

"Great," I muttered under my breath and said to Michiko, "Thanks. Tell mother that I'll be down in an hour."

Michiko bowed and left.

"Hey Ta-kun, do you mind if I go with you?" Izumi asked while I opened the box to find a white suit with a light purple dress shirt and a white tie.

"Not at all, come if you like. Just put on something nice so my mother doesn't go ballistic. You can tell that she wants every thing to be perfect. Look at this, not a wrinkle in sight."

* * *

That hour went my awfully fast. I walked down to the entrance hall with Izumi just as the trumpets sounded. I glanced out the window and saw a whole line of trumpeters dressed in red. The floor was covered with a red carpet too from as far as I can see. Izumi was dressed in the traditional black and white and when my mother saw him, she went ballistic, but in the good way. My mother always thought of him as her own child because he was always staying at our home and also, apparently I had an older brother but he died when he was still a baby because of the small pox. Izumi was around his age so mother thinks very fondly of him. 

"You two know what to do right? When the princesses come in, make sure to give them a warm welcome and kiss their hand. Do try to come up with something different every time. Or at least think of five different phrases and interchange between them." she said.

I gave an involuntary shiver. I guess she saw that because she then added, "Don't worry dear; there's only fifty girls. We kept the list short."

How can she keep a straight face while saying that? In my opinion, I think it is absolutely unsanitary. I would rather choose to shake hands and Izumi will probably go for a hug. We took our positions with Izumi closest to the door, and then me to his right and my mother to my right. Now that I think about it, I really want to switch with Izumi because with me standing there, that means I have to kiss the place where Izumi kissed too. I hope that's not the equivalent of me kissing him fifty times.

The door opened as slowly as a snail crossing the finish line. However I'll cut them some slack. It was a heavy fifteen feet metal door covered with a layer of gold and took six butlers to pull it open. I don't know what will happen in a crisis. We'll never get the doors open in time to run away since all of our doors leading to the outside are made from the same material. It's probably safe to say that we'll get a higher rate of escaping during a siege if we jumped down from my second story bedroom window than to use the doors.

The princesses and the other girls walked in one by one. They all looked about my age with only a few younger ones as exceptions. You can tell if the girls are princesses because they were required to wear tiaras. I don't like that rule because it seems like it separates the girls into two different groups. After Izumi and I greeted them and my mother gave them a hug, there were a whole line of butlers personally ushering each one to the waiting room. It took around 15 minutes to get them all into the room. While we were making our way to the waiting area ourselves, with my mother leading, Izumi whispered to me,

"Hey did you see number eighteen? She was hot!"

I rolled my eyes and said in disbelief, "you actually counted?"

"Of course, number thirty five wasn't too bad either. The one with pink hair; Do you remember her?"

Izumi will always be Izumi I guess. He never fails to amuse me.

* * *

So how was it: Love it hate it? Should I continue it? Remember, your feedback counts so please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the conclusion to _My Dilemma_ a fic written in Takuto's POV. Oi...it took so long to write but the ending is really fast : ( I'm not happy with it but I want to get this out before New Years.Well, tell me if you like it! If a lot of people enjoyed this chapter, there will be an epilogue. Enjoy and Happy New Years!!!

PS: (Fate breaking love will be updated shortly. In the next chapter: Mitsuki is finally going to school with two hot guys by her side. How will the fan girls react? Find out soon!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Full moon o Sagashite

King Kira: 40

Queen Kira: 38

Takuto Kira: 18

Izumi Rio: 19

Mitsuki Koga: 14

Madoka Wakamatsu: 18

Meroko Yui: 18

Aoi Koga: 35

Hazuki Kouyama: 32

Fuzuki Kouyama: 50

* * *

Last Time on My Dilemma: 

The princesses and the other girls walked in one by one. They all looked about my age with only a few younger ones as exceptions. It took around 15 minutes to get them all into the room. While we were making our way to the waiting area ourselves, with my mother leading, Izumi whispered to me,

"Hey did you see number eighteen? She was hot!"

I rolled my eyes and said in disbelief, "you actually counted?"

"Of course, number thirty five wasn't too bad either. The one with pink hair; Do you remember her?"

Izumi will always be Izumi I guess. He never fails to amuse me.

* * *

Fifty girls. Ok, I can handle them right? It shouldn't be that bad I suppose. Great, all of them are looking dead straight at me. Why isn't mother starting the introductions? I figured I didn't have to say anything because she didn't give me a written out speech but I guess I was wrong. Mother is staring at me as if I'm an alien and she is mouthing something: suh…say…sum..some…thing. Wonderful an impromptu. Another thing to add onto my front and back list of 'why I hate this ball'. 

I cleared my throat and said in my most 'enthusiastic' voice, "Welcome princesses and ladies to the Nekoya Palace. My name is Takuto Kira, this is my mother, and to my left is my friend Izumi Rio, prince of Inuya. I am sure you are all aware that you will be staying here for two weeks. Everyone here, including myself will do our best to make you all feel more comfortable during the stay. If you have any individual questions or requests, please feel free to ask anyone available. Since everyone has traveled so far to get here, I'm sure that you would like some rest. Keys were sent out to you in the invitation however if you need additional help or assistance in carrying your belongings, the butlers can help you. Thank you for taking your precious time to attend this upcoming event and please make yourself at home." I gave a false, forced out smile and took a bow.

"Hey, sounds a little like your grand speech," Izumi whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"Don't start with me," I hissed back, "Besides, mother like it a lot. Just look at her face. If she's happy than I'm happy too."

"Whatever you say." Izumi sang back.

Izumi strolled casually over to his first target: number 35 I think he called her earlier. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Most of the girls were being showed to their rooms but I loitered around in the waiting room smiling every so often. I have no idea where mother is. I think she might have walked to the kitchen to check up on the dinner or just hiding somewhere. I remember her saying that we have to "impress" the girls with an elaborate dinner on the first night. I was about to ask Izumi something when all of a sudden, a girl grabbed hold of my arm from behind in a friendly manner… a little too friendly.

"Whoa!" I cried out since I was startled. That caused all the people left in the room to focus on me.

"Hello, my name is Madoka Wakamatsu, princess of Murasaki, do you remember me? We met at a party last month." a purple haired girl cried.

I rest my case; my hypothesis is one hundred percent correct and the first girl I talk to today happens to be variety number 2. It was strange though because I didn't meet anyone last month because I didn't even attend a party. I was on a hiking trip with Izumi. This girl is definitely making stuff up. I glanced at Izumi (who was still with number 35) and I guess he figured it out too since he looked back at me with humor in his eyes along with a smirk.

The girl pouted, "You asked me to dance with you Takuto and we also talked out onto the patio."

This isn't the first time I had this type of experience. Madoka-san is making up stories to falsely lead the other girls in thinking that we are more than friends. It's a way of getting rid of competition however this won't work on me. I was deciding whether to let it go and play along with her act but she's just pushing it way to far. So I curtly replied,

"Sorry, but I didn't attend a single party last month Wakamatsu-san. You must have mistaken me for someone else. But it's nice meeting you."

and removed my arm from her grasp. The girls in the room gasped and quickly exited the room to avoid Madoka-san's lethal, staring eyes. I hate to hurt her but what else can I do? I didn't want to send the wrong message to her and to everyone else. Besides, I'd like to make it a fair competition for everyone. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean that she can do whatever she wants that is morally incorrect.

* * *

After that incident, I retreated back into my room. It should be the safest place for the time being until dinner. I changed back into a more comfortable blue button up shirt and khaki colored trousers and took out my guitar. I started strumming on it when Izumi walked in with a big smile on his face. He also changed too and was now clad in a light yellow button up and black trousers. 

I paused in my playing and looked up, "You sure look happy. I'm guessing everything went well with number… twen…no…forget it, that girl."

Izumi's smiled grew even bigger, if that was possible, and answered, "You can put it that way. Hey Ta-kun, Meroko's mine ok? Do me a favor and leave her to me."

I pretended to think on the question, "Hm… I don't know Izumi. I can easily promise you for now but then again I haven't actually met the girl so I can't give you any guarantees…"

Izumi scowled at me and started to look annoyed, "I'm serious Ta-kun. I really like her. She's different than other girls. She… ah… (he threw his hands up in the air desperately in search for the right word) I don't know, I can't describe it."

I let my facial expression relax and sighed in defeat, "I believe you are describing 'love at first sight' Izumi. Well, as long as you promise not to hurt her, I leave her alone. But if you throw her aside after three weeks, I am severing off any connections I have with you. Do you understand me? You have a lot put out for this one girl; do you accept?"

"I accept." Izumi stated firmly without hesitation.

"Well ok, that's over with." I searched my brains for another conversation starter but none came. I looked back down onto my guitar and started playing a song I recently composed. (A/N: It's Eternal Snow Route L' version. I hope you've heard it before; its more upbeat than the Changin' My Life version)

"Oh a new song?" Izumi asked in interest.

I nodded and played the whole song for him to listen. I let the last note echo in the silence and said abruptly,

"I don't know why but I can't seem to fill in the appropriate lyrics."

"Don't worry Ta-kun, it's just not the right time yet. Every song has its own lyrics and it will come naturally when it's the right moment."

I chuckled, "You and your weird sense of reasoning."

I handed my guitar to Izumi, "Want a go at it? I'm going to take a walk and also ask mother when the dinner will be."

Izumi checked his Rolex, "Sure, its only 5:30 but I'm getting hungry."

I walked out of the room and turned left on the corridor and past the numerous amounts of guest rooms. I should have walked the other way where I can avoid all the rooms and get to the spiral stairs more quickly. I was walking in a moderate pace on the red carpets when I heard a loud voice through closed doors say,

"Who does he think he is Gu-chan? No one has ever turned me down like that, and if front of so many people. Just you wait… I am marrying Takuto no matter what; Even if it includes getting rid of competition."

I made a face. I know its not nice to eavesdrop but she's talking about be and she is also planning on endangering the other girls so I guess it doesn't hurt. I looked around and saw now one at the corridor and pressed my ear closer to the door to hear more clearly.

"Gu!"

:slam: "Don't you dare get close with me you stupid pig. You're only supposed to look cute in open occasions. Now get away from me I going to watch TV you runt."

Woah, what a vial girl… I shook my head, definitely a number 2 type, aggressive too. I am definitely not marrying her, for sure. I brushed that thought out to the corner of my mind and continued walking. I think I should bring that up to mother too. Who knows what that Madoka-san might do with that temper of hers. I reached the stairs and climbed up two levels. This is the highest floor in the castle, the fifth floor. 9000 sq ft all dedicated to the royal family. Half of it is my parents' bedroom, and the rest contains the game room, family library, cinema, fitness gym, and things of that nature. To call the room simply a 'bedroom' is an understatement. It is more like a mini house. It has a living room, kitchen, bar area, everything. I walked over to the 'bedroom' door and rang the bell. My mother answered the door and ushered me in. I plopped down on the sofa while Michiko brought me an iced tea and set it on the coffee table. I nodded in thanks while my mother sat across from me.

"So, what's so important that brought you here; you could have asked some one to tell me you know Takuto," she said with interest.

I shrugged, "It's not that important and besides, I had time. We just wanted to know when dinner will start."

Mother laughed a hearty laugh, "Is that all? It is planned to start at 6:30. In fact, Michiko, please inform all the girls for me please. Tell them to put on something nice. It is a formal dinner."

Michiko bowed and left the room.

"Is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment and remembered the things I overheard today, "Oh yes, do you remember the girl today that grabbed my arm? Madoka-san from Murasaki?"

"Yes, I believe so," she said slowly and gasped excitedly, "don't tell me you like HER Takuto!"

"No, no," I replied hastily, "Don't get your hopes so high mother. I was walking here when I over heard her say that she will take down competition to be my bride if she has to."

"Oh, that's not good. I'll make arrangements accordingly. I'll send out escorts to escort the ladies to dinners and in the more formal occasions. That's the best I can do I'm afraid."

I nodded, "Thank you. I guess that is better than no protection at all. What can one girl do anyway? Well, I'm going to go back to get ready. I'm guessing I have to wear something formal too?"

"Of course," Mother stated simply.

By the time I got back to my room, I had only 30 minutes left to change. For me, that would be an ample amount of time but I can't say so for Izumi. But, when I walked into my room, I found Izumi styling his hair and from the looks of it, he's almost done.

"How did you…" I said in utter disbelief and suddenly realized, "oh right, Michiko."

I looked on the bed and saw two tux neatly sitting there.

"We're wearing the same thing?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you took so long to get back so I thought I'll just pick out your clothes for you too."

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

Izumi, Mother, Father, and I walked into the dining room last and found that everyone was seated already. The table was really long and I wondered if they had to construct it inside the room. It stretched almost from one side of the dining room to the other. The ladies were seated according to a random order of name tags. Mother and Father sat on the opposite ends of the table and Izumi and I sat across from each other in the middle. So if I did the math correctly, I only have to talk to around 8 girls since it won't be easy talking to the rest, they're too far away. 

I looked at the name tags of my neighbors. To my left was Midori Ayuhara and to my right is a girl named Mitsuki Koga. Izumi was sitting next to, guess who, Madoka-san and his so-to-be girlfriend Meroko Yui. Madoka-san looked smug and I think that's because she was sitting next to the princes.

The appetizer was served rather quickly so it didn't allow that much chatter time. The appetizer was cream of broccoli along with some French bread and different variety of cheeses. We were quietly eating our food when Madoka-san spoke up.

"Takuto-kun," She said in a sweet voice that made me shiver inwardly (she's getting awfully familiar here considering that we only met), "Can you teach me the guitar tomorrow? I heard that you are the best at playing the guitar."

Izumi nearly choked on his soup and Meroko-san gasped, "Izumi-kun, are you alright!" and patted his back to alleviate him.

"Thanks, Me-chan." Izumi coughed causing Meroko to turn bright red because she realized that she added a 'kun' onto his name in public.

All eyes were focused on me and I answered, "Will see Wakamatsu-san."

Madoka-san looked angry at my answer but that's fine with me.

The girl with dark, flowing chocolate brown hair asked, "How long have you been playing the guitar Kira-san?"

"About 13 years," I answered, "I like to sing also. Music is a very important part of my life."

"Me too!" Mitsuki smiled happily, "Meroko and I love to sing!"

"Is that so?" Izumi said and asked Meroko, "You never told me that Me-chan, sing for me sometime k? (Meroko's cheeks flamed up as she nodded). So I take it that you and Mitsuki are friends?"

"Yes," Meroko replied, "We go way back. Our parents are friends too so once Mitsuki could walk and talk, our parents put us together to play and we became fast friends despite the age difference."

"Meroko has helped me a lot," Mitsuki said, "she's like an older sister to me."

"Well," Izumi said while he pulled Meroko closer, "Miki, you better marry my brother here or else you won't get to see your sister much once she marries me."

We all got embarrassed and I kicked Izumi under the table.

Well, the whole dinner basically was a conversation between Izumi, Meroko-san, Madoka-san, Midori-san, Mitsuki-san and me. After dinner, my mother called me up to her room.

"Well Takuto." Mother said, "Today is the first day but we have already disqualified some girls and they will be leaving tomorrow."

I asked in disbelief, "When did that happen?"

"Well, the maids and I and as well as your father were observing at the etiquette and behavior of the girls during the dinner. It was their first test and we now only have a list of 20 girls. There will be another cut at the end of next week."

Wow, that was fast. They've only came here for less than 5 hours and already more than half of the girls are sent packing to go home. I looked at the list my mother gave me. Please let Madoka-san be sent home I silently prayed. Darn it, she's on the list along with Midori-san, Meroko-san, and Mitsuki-san. I guess those three are fine. They seem nice enough. I can't put my foot on it but that Mitsuki-san seems very familiar to me but I swear I've never met her before.

* * *

One more week quickly rolled by and we're now on the final stretch. Preparations for my party, as well as for Christmas, were being put up as well. Garlands, Christmas trees, wreaths, and stockings were everywhere. There will be hundreds of guest since everyone of my mother's friends were invited. There are only six girls left in this 'contest'. Actually only five if you count out Meroko. The ones left are Mitsuki, Meroko, Midori, Madoka (to my disgust), Aoi, and Kazue. I think I connect better with the former three. The latter is just not my style. Madoka, she's too bossy and is a really fake person. I think she was the one that food poisoned the four girls that had to go home today. However, now one could prove what she did. Aoi, she's great to talk to but she revolves too much about racquet ball. Kazue is nice and is a great artist but she doesn't like to connect with people. Midori is fun and caring and she really likes animals and nature. She can play with a puppy all day long without getting bored. I guess it's correct to say that the race is now between Mitsuki, Madoka, and Midori. I think out of these three, I like Mitsuki the most. She's not quiet but she knows when not to talk. She also has that smile that can light up any atmosphere no matter how bad the people feel. I think I have a connection with her some how. I feel like I've met her in a dream because I know what she likes and doesn't like and we can talk about any subject. It's weird though because I have never met her in my life before. At least I don't think so. 

Its dead winter now however it still hasn't snowed yet. It was very cold but the castle heating system never failed us yet. I love the smell of firewood. I was thinking of taking a walk outside since I couldn't find that darn Izumi anywhere. He's probably with Meroko (we're on first name bases now) somewhere. I grabbed my thick, black trench coat and walked outside where the cold air stung my face. I was heading towards the direction of the garden when I heard a voice; an angelic voice coming from the courtyard.

_doushite doushite suki nan darou_

Why, oh why do I love you so much?

_konna ni namida afureteru_

My tears overflow this much

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data_

A place just a little ways away--That was where I was

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness

_futari niteru no kana?_

Are the two of us really alike?

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

If I'd realized it, you were always by my side

As I walked as silent as I could so I won't interrupt the singer. I was wondering who it could be and when I turned around the corner, I was surprised that it was Mitsuki. Such and beautiful and mature voice can come from such a young person.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

Why do I love you so much?

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

Just what it was that supported me so much

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

From afar, I realize it now

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

Why can't I turn them to memories

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

You're too far, too near for me to reach

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

The more I tell myself "I will forget"

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

The larger you loom in my thoughts

She was sitting on the brown bench in the middle of the courtyard with bunnies and squirrels surrounding her, as if they were her audience. She was dressed in a red plaid dress (A/N: like the one in volume 7) with a flowing red cloak to protect her slim body from the cold.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

Why do I love you so much?

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

Just what it was that supported me so much

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

I realize it now from afar

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

Why do I love you so much?

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

It's so easy I just can't answer

I walked closer and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Mitsuki…" I said quietly and sat next to her on the bench, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded and scooped up a white baby bunny and set it on her lap.

"Did you compose that song yourself?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"It sounds so sad, did you write it for your someone that you loved?"

She looked quite taken aback at me and I realized what I had just asked her, "I'm sorry, that's such a personal question…"

"No it's alright," she said gently, "It was the past anyway and it'll probably make me feel better if I told someone. Just don't laugh because it sounds really far fetched… like a fairytale."

I nodded.

"Well," her eyes softened as she told her story, "It was a long time ago, I think I was eight at the time and it was winter… like now. I was at a party with my parents and I was playing tag with some girls that I just met when I fell into the river by accident. I lost the memories in between but my parents told me that I was missing for two years. But I would always have recurring dreams so I think that was what happened during my memory lapse. I constantly dreamt of a boy around eleven or twelve that saw me and pulled me out of the river. He took me to his friend's cottage and they took me in. They were an old couple that wanted a child for so long so they were happy to take care of me. The boy would always come and play with me and teach me things."

Suddenly memories rushed over me. Memories that were distant yet all too familiar. I know the things that Mitsuki was describing. I think _I _was that boy. I felt like I was pulled into her story and I saw, in my head the stuff she was describing: the town, the old couple, the cottage, everything.

"He was like an older brother but he considered me as something more. On the day the pamphlets of my missing finally came to the kingdom that I was staying in, the boy came and told me that he loved me. I was too young so I was scared and ran away from him before I told him anything. A guard saw me and took me home. I of course didn't remember anyone of them so my mother called a healer. He gave me a concoction to drink and I fell asleep. When I woke up again, I forgot the things that happened during the time when I was missing and instead, I regained my memories as a princess. But I think I do love him too, but it's too late now."

She started sobbing and the bunny hopped off her lap. She covered her face with her hands and I suddenly grabbed Mitsuki into my arms and whispered into her hair.

"Mitsuki, you weren't dreaming things. I was the boy, the boy that said that he loved you and gave you a pendent. A pendent that said 'Full Moon', do you still have it?"

She looked at me in absolute bewilderment. She reached towards her neck and pulled out a pendent that had the words 'Full Moon' engraved onto it.

"But… how come… how come you didn't remember until now?" Mitsuki asked tearfully.

I thought about it but my head suddenly started hurting like it was about to crack open. I held grasped my head hoping to ease the pain.

"Takuto? Are you ok? Don't scare me!" Mitsuki cried in panic and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to regain these suppressed memories… if it's the LAST. THING, I. DO!"

Memories were playing in my head like a in an old slide show. I remember a small girl in pigtails, her smile, her tears, Mitsuki. I looked up at her after ten minutes of waiting for my memories to reconfigure,

"I remember now. After you left, I told my mother that I loved a girl from the village. She was really mad so she called a witch to make a memory suppressant for me and forced me to drink it." I said hesitantly, "You loved me all this time Mitsuki?"

She nodded and smiled. I held her in my arms again. We stayed like that for a few moments with me whispering sweet things into her ear when it suddenly stared snowing lightly.

"Snow…" I murmured, "Eternal Snow."

"Huh?" Mitsuki looked up and rested her head on my shoulder.

"My song to you will be, Eternal Snow" I said quietly and sang,

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

Will you notice it

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

Even though I've never said anything?

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

Like snow, but quietly

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

It continues to pile up

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

Hold me tight if I think like this

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

I didn't want to know

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

What it was like to fall in love with someone

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

I love you; my tears won't stop

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

Therefore, I should be free of you

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

Hold me tight if I think like this

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

I didn't want to know

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

What it was like to fall in love with someone

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

I love you; my chest fills up

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

I want to cry out to the winter sky

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

I want to see you now"

"I love you Mitsuki," I said and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied as the snow gently floated besides us, piling deeper and deeper like our love.

* * *

Well, that's it! Please leave a review on your thoughts and whether or not there should be a epilogue or a sequel. 


End file.
